Awa's Birfday
by Marymel
Summary: Sara gets a birthday wish from two of her favorite people.


**Jackson,Greta and little Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Jorja Fox!**

 **I wondered how Jackson and Greta might celebrate their Aunt Sara's birthday. And I remembered a story I wrote about a year ago called Mysterious Phone Call, and this idea came about. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sara Sidle Grissom had to smile as she sat on the deck of her and her husband Gil's boat. She loved visiting with her family in Vegas, but sometimes she wanted to just be with her husband.

Gil handed her a glass of her favorite Chardonnay and sat next to her as they watched the beautiful sunset. They both just loved moments like this.

Sara turned to her husband and smiled warmly. He cupped her cheek in his hand, just savoring the moment. She was about to suggest they finish dinner when her phone rang. Sara groaned softly and took her phone out of her pocket. She sighed quietly when she saw her friend's name on the caller ID.

"Hey..." she said as she answered the phone. Before she could say anything else, a small voice said, "Awa!"

Sara smiled. "Greta?"

"Hi, Aunt Awa!" Greta said. "Me want to talk!"

"You do?" Sara said with a smile as she put her phone on speaker. Gil smiled when he heard Greg's daughter.

"Uh-huh. Me call!"

"You did," Sara said with a warm smile. "Where's your daddy and mommy?"

"Dada an mama here," Greta said. "Baba here. He get dada phone."

"Hi, Aunt Sara!" Jackson said.

"Hey, sweetie!" Sara said.

"Happy birthday!" Jackson said.

"Me say dat!" Greta said. "Happy birfday!"

"Well, thank you both," Sara said. She absolutely adored Greg's kids.

Greta giggled softly. "You hab party?"

"No," Sara said. "I'm going to have dinner with you and everyone. But I just wanted some time with your Uncle Gil."

"Onc Gil dere?" Greta asked.

"Hey, Greta," Gil said.

Greta giggled. "Hi!"

Gil smiled. He adored Greg's children as much as Sara did.

"Awa, um...me walk woof woof!" Greta said.

"You walked Scruffy?" Sara asked.

"We walked her with mama and dad," Jackson clarified.

"Uh-huh," Greta said. "We went to park. Woof woof ran all ober da parK!"

Sara smiled listening to the sweet girl. "Well, did you have fun playing with Scruffy?"

"Uh-huh. Her play wif me an baba!"

"That sounds like fun," Sara said with a warm smile.

"Aunt Sara?" Jackson asked. "When you and Uncle Gil come back, can we check on the butterfly garden again?"

Sara smiled a her husband, who said, "Sure. I think we can plant some more milkweed plants."

"Baba, it not Onc Gil birfday," Greta said. "Awa, you have cake?"

"I did," Sara said. "It wasn't chocolate though."

"No chokate?" Greta said, sounding surprised.

"No," Sara said with a soft smile. "So maybe we can have some chocolate cake when I get back, okay?"

"Okay!" Greta said.

"Oh, Aunt Sara," Jackson said. "I got you a present. You can get it when you come back."

"Okay. And when we get back, we can go get some art stuff and maybe draw something for your dad. He's got a birthday coming up too, right?" Sara winked at Gil.

"Yes!" Jackson and Greta said.

"Did you guys tell her 'happy birthday'?" Greg asked.

"Dada, it Awa birfday," Greta said. "But she no hab chokate cake!"

"Well, we'll have to get some for her, huh?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Hi, Greg!" Sara said.

"Hey. Hope you don't mind, but the kids wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Sara could just picture Greg and Morgan smiling at their two beautiful children. "It's all right," she said. "I've missed them."

"We miss you!" Jackson said.

"Me miss you!" Greta said. "Aunt Awa. me an baba go simming!"

"You went swimming?" Sara asked.

"Uh-huh. Me spash!"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "We went to the lake. Greta wore her water floaties, and she loved it! She splashed around more than me!"

"Me spash!" Greta said. "An' I sim wif mama!"

"Hi, guys," Morgan said over the phone.

"Hi!" Sara said. "Well, Greta, it sounds like you are having a great summer!"

"Yeah!" Greta happily answered. "Me sim an pay!"

"Aw," Sara said. She could just picture her goddaughter and godson playing in the water. "Well, you and I are going to have to go swimming one of these days, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, that sounds like fun," Sara said. "I tell you what, when we get back home, we're going to try to go to the lake together one day. Maybe ask Uncle Nicky if he and Finn want to come?"

"Yeah!" Greta said. She and Jackson loved playing with Nick's son.

"Well, we'd better go," Jackson said. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Aw, thanks," Sara said. "And I promise we'll have some chocolate cake when I get back."

"Yay!" Jackson said.

"You back now?" Greta asked.

"No, not now," Sara replied. "But we'll be back soon. I promise."

"Besides," Gil said. "I've got to show Jackson the pictures of all the butterflies we saw on our trip."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "Did you see any monarch butterflies?"

"A few," Gil said. He loved that Jackson was just as fascinated with butterflies as he was.

"Cool!"

Sara smiled, loving how Jackson and Gil were two peas in a pod. "And we've got to plan something for your dad's birthday," she told the kids.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. Greta said, "Dada need chokate cake!"

"I do, huh?" Greg said as he hugged his daughter and tickled her tummy. The little girl's laughter filled the air.

Sara and Gil smiled, just loving the moment. "Oh, Uncle Gil?" Jackson said. "Greta likes ladybugs. We saw a bunch of them in the park the other day."

"She loves them and butterflies," Morgan added.

Gil smiled. "Cool. We'll have to show her some pictures of butterflies and ladybugs when we get home."

"Why you not home now?" Greta asked.

"We're on vacation," Sara said. "But we'll be home in a few days. And then we can look for more butterflies, right Jackson?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "Are you having a good birthday?"

"I am," Sara answered. "And it's even better since I get to talk to you guys." She could just see Jackson and Greta's smiles.

"You come home," Greta said.

"I will," Sara said with a smile.

"We're sorry to call you on vacation," Greg said. "But they just had to wish you a happy birthday."

"Aw, I'm glad they did," Sara said honestly. "I've missed you guys."

"We miss you," Jackson said.

"I'll see you guys when I get home," Sara said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay!" Jackson and Greta said. Sara smiled when Greta said, "An you need chokate cake!"

"Happy birthday!" the family said.

"Thank you," Sara said. "Love you guys!"

"We love you," Jackson, Morgan and Greg said.

Greta added. "Me love you! An me need cake!"

Sara laughed. "I'll see you soon!"

They said goodbye and Sara smiled, just loving her godson and goddaughter.

Gil loved seeing his wife so happy. "I can't wait to see them," he said honestly. "Jackson is becoming quite the scientist."

"He always has been," Sara said. She smiled thoughtfully as she thought of how Jackson always was a junior Grissom.

The smile on Sara's face was beautiful. Gil loved seeing her smile. "I miss them too."

Sara smiled at her husband. "They love you, too."

Gil breathed deeply. "Have you ever thought about...maybe having a little scientist of our own?"

Sara glanced at Gil with a crooked smile. "Honestly...it's been in the back of my mind. Maybe someday...if we can have one as great as those two."

Gil smiled as Sara nestled against his chest with a happy sigh. "Maybe someday." He gently kissed the top of Sara's head. "Happy birthday."

Sara smiled as her ear was just over Gil's heart. She smiled softly, reveling in hearing the steady beat. She thought of her CSI family and how Jackson and Greta adored them. She closed her eyes and thought about them and said, "One of the best days ever."

 **The End**


End file.
